


Coming Home

by ThePyromaniacEngineer



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Natasha Sam and Steve are in the background, Sam/Steve if you look closely, T'Chucky Weekend, Tony is mentioned for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePyromaniacEngineer/pseuds/ThePyromaniacEngineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Powers AU Where T'Challa isn't the King of Wakanda. Established relationship. Bucky has been overseas in the Army for over a year now. He's finally heading home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing that wasn't an essay for a class or a small poem. I hope you like it! I'm also posting this from my phone, so I apologize if things don't line up exactly.

        Four hundred and eighty three days. That's how long it had been since he'd shipped out, since he had last seen T'Challa, since he'd been home. That's the last time he had felt whole. Ever since he left something had felt like it was missing, he knew exactly what it was. But now, on the plane headed home finally, he was missing even more than he had been before.         Bucky knew T'Challa wouldn't mind that he'd lost his arm while serving. He'd saved quite a few people in the process, some of those people were on the plane as well, disabled but still alive because of him. He knew it could be worse, he could've lost his hearing like the man behind him, he could've been permanently put into a wheelchair like the woman a few rows in front of him. He could deal with a missing arm. Besides, Natasha had connections to Tony Stark, maybe he'd be able to get a new arm fairly easily.  
     The thought of coming home was what had kept him going throughout the year he was overseas, throughout the year he was fighting for his country, for his friends and partner. Memories kept him fueled, memories of waking up next to T'Challa, of lazy Sunday mornings and  afternoon runs on Fridays. His first birthday that he spent with T'Challa when the man brought him to a science fair. Hanging out with Steve and Sam and exploring Central Park together since it'd changed so much since they were kids.       
      When the plane finally reached the airport, he was one of the last ones to get off. He had been helping some of his fellow soldiers get their things together, helping as much as he could anyway. He realized he was wrong to call them soldiers now, everyone on this plane was home with an honorable discharge. They were just regular civilians now. It was nice to think about that, to not have to worry about being called into duty anymore, even if he was proud to serve his country.    
         Stepping off the plane he looked around, catching sight of Natasha's red hair before he saw the rest of the group. He almost didn't recognize Steve at first, he could've sworn he was a lot smaller when he left, but Sam was right at his side just like he always had been. But seeing T'Challa for the first time in four hundred and eighty three days, that was the best part about it all. There was no huge sign to welcome him home, but he didn't need that. His bag fell from his hand as he ran to get to T'Challa, to pull the man into a hug and tell him how much he missed him, but he didn't care about that at the moment. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr at http://music-magiclover2753.tumblr.com/post/147506226176/coming-home


End file.
